The Quest to Hogwarts
by potterpercykatniss
Summary: Percy gets a quest to Hogwarts were he is asked to protect the golden trio. Harry is in his 5th year at Hogwarts and soon becomes suspicious of the new exchange student form America. Enjoy what would happen if Percy Jackson attended Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I was having a pretty bad day, and I had a lot of those. First Jason thought it would it would be funny to shock me awake at 5:30 a.m. but he used a little to much electricity. Then Mrs.O'Leary (my pet hellhound) thought it would be funny to give me a slobber bath. So i was still smoking from Jason's lightning attack and wet from Mrs.O'Leary's bath when a camper from the Hermes cabin thought it might be funny to steal my wallet. I chased the camper all over the camp causing myself to miss breakfast when Chiron called me to the big house.

So I stumbled up the porch steps wet, panting, and tired.

"good morning Percy" Chiron said sitting in his wheel chair.

"what's so good about it" I mumbled to my self before replying good morning respectfully back.

"Percy," Chiron says very serious "Percy a few of my relatives"

"the party ponies" I say thinking of Chiron's crazy relatives.

"no Percy...different relatives" Chiron say's "and i cant have you interrupting me. This is to important. No matter how crazy and weird this might sound you need to stay quiet o.k.?" and before i can answer Chiron continues "the goddess Hecate the goddess of magic blessed certain mortal with...magical powers." Chiron looks me in the eye to see how I take the news but I stay silent like Chiron asked. Besides gods and goddess do weird things sometimes. "anyways" Chiron continues after a while " In England their is a school where these wizards practice and train. Kinda like camp half-blood but more like a school. The name of this school is Hogwarts"

This time a can't help but ask a question, "so there is a school called..Hogwarts" and i smile at the name of the school "where the train magical mortals?" I ask

"Actually they are called witches and wizards Percy." and Chiron continues to tell me all about Hogwarts and the professors and the classes they teach and the four different houses but not until he gets to the students does he get very serious.

"Percy their is one very special wizard...Harry Potter that you will have to protect. Percy your going to pretend to be a wizard and go to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

"So...so I'm going to Hogwarts?" I ask Chiron my head spinning with all the questions I suddenly have. "So I don't have any magical power...yet I'm suppose to pretend I do? And I have to protect this Harry Potter from whom? And I have to go to England? And..."

"Percy, Percy calm down!" Chiron says stopping me in the middle of my sentence. "Percy, I have it all figured out" Chiron continues, " you will be getting a wand that does all the magic for you. Now this boy Harry, that you have to protect is a very special wizard. You have to protect Harry from a very evil wizard named Voldemort. This evil wizard is so terrifying that even the strongest wizards don't mention his name allowed."

Chiron continues to tell me about Hogwarts and a giant named Hagrid that would come to collect me after lunch to go to England and get my school stuff. Today was my last day at camp half-blood, at least for the summer and i was to do the quest alone. It was likely that I would get a lot of questions about the wizard school in America. Since their really wasn't a wizard school in America Chiron took it up the ob to create one.

Apparently I attended Olympus's School of Witch-Craft and Wizardry. I sure hope it wasn't too noticeable that I believed in the Greek gods. I was in my 6th out of nine years at my "school". I was at the top of my classes (mainly because my wand did all the work for me). Our school uniform was brown or black on the bottom with a sky blue sweater and a sky blue tie with a black rope. I was to wear this outfit for the first day of school (and considering Chiron's fashion choice's probably my last) and then switch over to the Hogwarts school uniform.

"Percy" Chiron says "Just a few things to remember. Do not hurt mortals, no matter how horrible they are to you. There is a house at Hogwarts called syltherin. There isn't one wizard in that house that didn't go bad. They will try every thing to get you join the death eaters or in other words the bad guys but i trust you can make the right decision Percy."

"yes sir" i say.

" okay then Percy" Chiron says. Was it just me or did he sound depressed? "you'll be going in a few hours so you better go get your belongings together. Just know we might not see each other for a while Percy. Good bye."

"bye Chiron" I say and leave the big house when Annabeth runs up to me and nearly suffocates me with a hug.

"Percy" Annabeth says when we pull away. "I heard you were going on a quest!". Was it just me or did Annabeth look worried?

"yeah I am" I say.

"Well tell me all about it!" Annabeth says and I realized she really was worried. I couldn't blame her. Ever since our trip to Tartarus we never wanted to leave each others side for to long. So I pretty much told Annabeth what Chiron told me. She looked a little sad when I said I had to go Hogwarts alone but she smiled when she heard what I was going to wear on my first day.

"I'll bet you'll have an awesome time pretending to be a wizard" Annabeth says no longer worried.

"I bet I will" I reply.

"but how will you do all your homework?" Annabeth asks. Worrying about homework, classic Annabeth.

"don't worry" I say "the wand will do all the work for me." I say smiling at the thought of no homework.

So Annabeth and I spend most of the day at the lake. Annabeth decided to have a water fight which I obviously won. We were having a great time and then we accidentally got Clarisse wet. So Clarisse chased Annabeth and i all over the camp until she ran in Leo, which scared Leo and he accidentally caught on fire giving Clarisse a minor burn and a new person to chase around camp. Annabeth and I could barley breath we were laughing so hard. I was having so much fun that I almost complete forgot about the Quest until and a giant with a brown beard and a smile on his face strolled up to me and greeted me like we were best friends.

"Oi!" the giant says, "I'm Hagrid and I'm Here to take Percy Jackson to Hogwarts. Could you tell me where he is?" I stare at the giant for a few seconds before answering.

"I...I'm Percy Jackson" I stutter.

"Blimey" Hagrid says "you have the same green eyes as me friend Harry Potter. Well are you ready to go?" All I can do is stare at the giant but then Annabeth nudges me hard with her elbow

"Ow" I say "I mean yeah I'm ready to go."

"great" Hagrid says "The flying motor cycle is just over the hill. Let's get going!" I look over to Annabeth and then grab her hand. Together we walk down half-blood hill and I brush my free hand against Thalia's tree. We get to Hagrid's motorcycle to soon.

"Here Percy" Hagrid says throwing me a sky blue robe. "Put this on and you'll fit right in the wizarding world." I put the robe on and transfer riptide from my jean pocket to the robe pocket. "the rest of your school uniforms in the bag and I took it upon myself to get your school stuff." Hagrid says smiling. " I also picked a few extra classes for you. One of them care of magical creatures is my class so i won't go to hard on you. Most of the teachers know who you are as in being a demi-god but a few don't so be careful."

By the time Hagrid had finished talking I had already changed into my "school uniform" .

" Percy you look..."

"...Please don't say anything Annabeth" I say wearily.

" Fine!" she says but it's obvious shes trying not to laugh.

"Come on now" Hagrid says "time to get going. You don't want to be late on your first day." I nod my head turn to Annabeth and give a kiss.

"Bye Percy" She says her voice cracking. I don't trust myself to at anything so I climb in the seat attached to the motorcycle. Inside I find a new school uniform, a bag of books and a pure black owl in a cage. The owl's feathers look as if they can't lay straight and it's so small that it can fly all around the cage and it was going crazy as if it have had to much caffeine. It reminded me of my friend Leo.

"Is this all for me?" I ask as Hagrid puts the keys in the engine.

"Course it's for you" Hagrid says "what are you gonna name her?" Hagrid asks nodding his head toward the owl.

"maybe Leo" I say thinking of my friend.

"Percy the owl is a girl" I hear Annabeth call and I relies that the motor cycle is hovering above the ground.

"Not to high!" I scream at Hagrid thinking of how much fun Zeus would have zapping me out of the sky.

"don't worry!" Hagrid says "what if you name your owl Lea. Close enough to Leo and it's a girl's name"

I like that name but I don't say anything. I'm to busy looking down at camp half-blood where many campers point up at the flying motor cycle and the giant and person dressed in blue ridding it.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought the flight from new york to London would be longer but it seemed as if it was only thirty minutes long. On the way there Hagrid asked me a lot about camp half-blood and told me all the classes I would be taking once I got to Hogwarts. I tried asking Hagrid a few questions about Harry but didn't get too many answers. All i found out was that Harry has two best friends Ron Weasly a funny ginger ,and Hermione Granger the girl that's in the top of all her classes (kinda like Annabeth).

Soon we landed out side of the train station in London and Hagrid asked me to control the mist (which I was never to good at) to hide the flying motor cycle. I tried my best and since no one gave us a second look I figured I did some thing right. Outside the train station Hagrid gave me my ticket and a beautiful 14 inch wand that would do all the work for me. Then he said see you at Hogwarts and left me to my self.

All alone I got a trolley for my bags and lea's cage and went to platform nine like my ticket said...wait a second the ticket says platform 9 and 3/4. I stare at the ticket for a second thinking my dexlexia got the best of me but it definitely said 9 and 3/4. Suddenly a kid with white hair and pale skin walks by me in the same black ropes I have in my trunk. I run up to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"excuse me" I say "but are you going to Hogwarts?". The kid turns around and gives me a nasty look.

"How are you?" He says as if he owns me.

"Percy Jackson!" I say with pride in my voice to hopeful intimidate the kid but he continues to stare me down. "I'm an exchange student from Olympus's school of magic."

"That explains your hideous robes!" The kid say's and stocks away but I follow him and he leads me to a brick wall and he walks right through. I can't help but jump back a few feet. Weird! I take my wand and pen out of my robe pocket in case I need either of them. I had no clue what was on the other side so I simple ran right throw...and nearly crashed into the ground but I manged to catch myself. I look up and it was as if I was transported!

I hurried of to the train and got a few suspicious looks because of my school uniform but I ignore them and load my luggage on the train. By the time I'm done I had three minutes to spare so I quickly jumped on the train and started looking for a seat. I got even more stares now and start to feel self conscious but then a girl wearing a bright pink dress strolls up to me and offers me a quibbler and now all eyes are on us. I couldn't tell if it was because i looked like a cloud or because the girl looked like a cup cake with tomato earrings.

"Hello" the girl say "Quibbler?"

"um...sure." I say my voice cutting in to the silence like a knife.

"what an interesting accent." She says "Where are you from?"

"America" I say.

"What an interesting country" The girl says rising a few sinkers. " Is it true the have flinkers?" Now more people are laughing at us but I don't pay attention.

"um...flinkers?" I ask completely confused.

"A new type of spider with ten legs" the girl says causing a lot more laugh's, "I can tell you more about it where I'm seated if you want to join me" All I did was nod my head and let my self be lead away from the laughing witches and wizards.

The girl leads me to a group of two people. A girl with long red flaming hair and a pudgy boy with blonde hair.

"hello Luna" the girl with red hair says. Luna. That was her name. "who's this?" the red head asks.

"I'm Percy Jackson" I say.

"Percy Jackson" The girl says getting a angry look in her eye at my first name that disappeared by my last. "I think I've read about you in the daily prophet! Your the exchange student from America! I'm Ginny weasly by the way and this is Nevile Longbottom." She gives me a smile and pats the seat next to her so I sit down.

"I like your robes" Luna says "they bring out the green in your eyes"

"Really?" I ask "blue's my favorite color but wearing a blue robe is a bit much for me."

"I like blue too" Nevile says.

"Really?" I ask "have you ever had blue waffle's"

"Blue waffle's" Luna asks as if lost in a dream "like blue with magic?"

"No. Blue with food die" I say "my mom makes them"

"Is she a muggle?" Luna asks

"Luna" Ginny snaps "you can't just ask that!"

"It's fine" I say "yeah my mom's a mortal...I mean muggle" I say a little to quickly "I'm a half-blood" Which I really was!

"did you say...mortal" Nevile asks and I panic!

"Yeah1" I say knowing I can't lie to them. They all heard me say mortal. "In America we call muggles, mortals"

"Interesting" Luna says "Is it true in America the have flinkers?" Luna asks reminding me of my previous conversation with her.

"um...I don't think I've ever seen one" I reply expecting Luna to be upset but instead she just smiles.

"Luna what are..." Ginny starts to say but she looks to the hall way and get's a dreamy look in her eye that disappears almost as quickly as it appeared. i look to the hall way and see a boy with brown untidy hair rush by. "Never mind" she say's her ears red."Percy why don't you tell us about your school" she says obviously trying to hide that awkward moment.

So I tell them all I can about America and "Olympus School of Witch craft and Wizardry" and too soon we get Hogwarts.

"Where do I pick up my bags" I ask standing up and getting ready to exit the car.

"Don't be foolish" Nevile says "your bag will be in your room when you get their". Room service. sweet! I follow Luna, Ginny and Nevile of the train.

"First years!" I hear Hagrid calling "First years follow me!" Not exactly sure where to go I head towards Hagrid.

"After noon Percy!" Hagrid calls

"Um..." I say "wh...where do I go?" I stutter looking up at Hagrid.

"To the carriage up front" Hagrid says pointing to a carriage being pull by some weird animal " It will take you to Hogwarts quickly so you can have a chat with Dumbledore."

"Th...thanks" I say looking up at Hagrid and I can't help but be reminded of all the giants I had to kill after the Titan war with my six other friends and all the times I almost died. I walk quickly to the carriage up front and run into Luna already sitting inside alone.

"Hello Percy" She says "Would you care to join me" so I climb aboard and take the seat opposite of Luna. I can't help but stare at the strange creatures pulling the carriage.

"You can see them too?" Luna asks

"what?" I ask

"The things pulling the carriage you can see them too?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you can only see them" Luna says "If you've seen death" Those last few words seem to punch me in the gut. Have I seen death? Yeah I guess you can say that. Not only have I been to the underworld and back a few times but I also freed death from a trap once. I also saw countless people die on quests and in wars. And I can never get the broken form of Luke lying dead on the floor out of my mind.

"Yeah I've seen death" I say my voice catching, "Countless times" Before Luna can rely Ginny climbs into the carriage with Nevile close behind.

"what took you guys?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"What took us?" Nevile asks "I think you mean what took us so long to get here."

"Yeah,yeah whatever" I say not really in the mood for a grammar lesson.

"why can't Americans speak in complete sentences?" Ginny asks

"I dunno know" I say "were lazy."

"You got that right" Ginny says.

"Hey" I say "can you just tell me where you were!" I say

"Sure" Nevile says "we were talking to some other friends" Was it just me or was Ginny blushing?

So on they way their Luna talks about the quibbler and before I know it we were their.

"Follow me" a voice calls. A man with a hook nose and black stringy hair walks up to me. "Follow me Jackson" the man says and walks with a quick pase towards the castle.

"see you guys later" I call to my friends and hurry to catch up with the man. The stranger walks so quickly that I barley have time to gawk at the moving pictures. The stranger finally stops in front of a statue say "chocolate frogs"-causing the statue to jump out of the way showing a stair case and me to scream-and walks away mumbling about what a complete wast of time I was.

"Thanks" I call out, and the stranger turns around with a surprise look on his face as if he didn't expect me to say anything. But then the surprise disappears and he walks away. I start to walk up the stairs but they start to move for me so I stand still until the stairs stop at an office door. I walk in see an old man sitting behind a desk junk all over the room.

"Sit down Percy" The old man says "We have much to discuss" So I after I sit down I Learn the old mans name Albus Dumbledore, the four houses at Hogwarts, what a horcrux is (although I still don't understand the quick explanation of: a part of your soul put in another object making it impossible to die) all the classes I would be taking and the fact the Dumbledore is a demi-god the son of Hecate goddess of magic all in three minutes.

"you got all that Percy?" Dumbledore asks me.

"Um...I think so sir" I say.

"Please Percy" Dumbledore says "call me Albus. We are related after all. Oh! Is it true you have a liking for blue food and pizza?"

"Yeah" I say completely confused.

"excellent" Albus says "follow me" So I follow Dumbledore and he walks slower so I stare at all of the moving picture until we run into a group of younger kids.

"Hello Dumbledore" A women that was talking to the younger kids says.

"Hello Professor Mcgonagall" Dumbledore says, "This is Percy Jackson the exchange student"

"Thank you Albus" Mcgonagall says as Albus leaves " I will I have you go first and then everyone else will go in alphabetical order" And with that Mcgonagall leaves the room. Suddenly I feel a tug on my rope. I look down to see an eleven year old girl with brown curly hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Is it true your from America?" The girl asks in an innocent, high pitched but small voice "And is it true that your here to help get rid of he who must not be named?" I look into the little girl's big brown eyes and see something worse than fear. I give the girl a smile and bend down next to her.

"I'm hear to destroy the dumb lord...I mean the dark Lord." I say making the little girl laugh. I smile even bigger and straighten up. I can hear Dumbledore giving me a very generous introduction. I wouldn't exactly call myself a brilliant student although he got the full of energy part right.

"And here is Percy" Dumbledore says. I see Mcgonagall open the door that leads into a cafeteria type thing expect their are candles floating in mid air. I walk straight to the front as Dumbledore told me to do during our meeting. I see Luna waving at me and Ginny gives me a smile. I walk up to a dust old hat sitting on a chair pick it up and sit down. I put the hat on my head and almost instantly it calls out "GRIFINDOOR!"

One of the very long tables bursts out in cheering and even a few kids stand up I go to that table almost immediately see Ginny and Neville a seat free in between them and I go to sit down.

"Brilliant job" Neville says "and you didn't even look that nervous". We don't get to finish our conversation because the first years had started their sorting. I quickly get bored of the sorting even if it was a magical talking hat. By the end of the sorting Dumbledore gives a quick speech and a few rules I tune out and before I know it food appears on the table. Theirs mainly pudding and stews to eat but something better catches my eye. Blue pizza! I quickly grab two slices and put hem on my plate.

"What is that" Ginny asks me.

"Blue pizza!" I say smiling.

"Like blue waffle's" Nevile asks me.

"Yeah" I say "Kinda like that"

"Well how many blue foods can their be?" Ginny asks. So I spend the rest of dinner talking about blue food and that one time Annabeth gave me a blue onion for my birthday.

"Who's Annabeth?" Nevile asks.

"My girl friend" I say. Before I can continue a brown haired boy walks up to Ginny.

"Harry wanted me to tell you that quidditch try outs are tomorrow" the boy says before hurrying away.

" Quidditch tryouts!" Ginny says "Are you guys going to try out?" I remember Chiron telling me about a game kinda like soccer but played in the air on broom sticks

"no thanks" I say "I'm...I"m afraid of heights." I wasn't really afraid of heights but afraid of get fried buy Zeus's lightning bolt. By the time Nevile declined most of the students had already gone to their dorms. Ginny and Nevile showed me where to go and told me the password: bookmarks. Nevile showed me to where I would be sleeping while Ginny went to go talk to her other friends. Nevile asked me to hang out with him down stairs but once I saw the comfortable bed begging me to sleep in it did I realize how tired I was. I decline Nevile's offer and climb into bed still dressed in my robes. I think about the crazy day I had when I remember I was suppose to find Harry Potter. But I was already nodding of so I swear to my self to find Harry Potter tomorrow.

**Sorry it took me so long to post but this is my longest chapter and school has started so i won't be able to post as often. PLEASE comment. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
